Kagero
Kagero (カゲロウ Kagerō) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in both Birthright and Revelation. She is voiced by Rie Murakawa in the Japanese version. Profile Kagero is a kunoichi from a noble family that serves the Hoshido royal family. When her frail older brother was unsuited to serve, Kagero took it upon herself to take the task. She initially was Mikoto's retainer but was later suggested by Mikoto herself to become Ryoma's retainer. She is best friends with Orochi and has been since childhood. In her Support Conversations with Saizo, it is revealed that the two of them were lovers at some point before the start of the game, however they eventually gave up their relationship in order to concentrate on serving Ryoma and their country. Personality Serious, loyal and always keeps her cool, Kagero takes her job seriously. She is more than willing to die for Ryoma out of sheer loyalty. She often works to restrain the reckless Saizo. She has an exotic and strange sense of art. Whenever she paints something the object in paint becomes something that seems like it's come from or resembles hell. Orochi is the only person who recognizes her paintings, and Hinata thinks they are cool. She is the best diary-keeper in the army. Her birthday is July 26th. In-Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 10 - Shinobi Village/Revelation 11 - Coalition As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 12 - The Evening Plan |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *Initially in Guard Stance with Saizo. Guard Stance: +1 Move Conquest Chapter 25 - Prince Ryoma of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |35% |70% |0% |40% |70% |30% |30% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |35% |70% |0% |40% |70% |30% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Master Ninja |40% |75% |0% |35% |60% |35% |30% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Mechanist Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Marriage Sets |-|All Routes= Avatar (M) |baseclass= Varies |promotedclass1= Varies |promotedclass2= Varies}} |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Hinata * Azama * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Kaze * Jakob * Silas * Odin (Revelation only) * Arthur (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Rinkah * Setsuna * Peri (Revelation only) * Kagero's Child Etymology Kagerou can mean "Heat Haze"(陽炎) or "Mayfly" (蜉蝣). It is also the name of an Imperial Japanese Destroyer, as well as an entire class of destroyers. Trivia *Kagero was voted the 27th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *According to an interview with Kozaki, Kagero was originally designed to be Camilla's Hoshido counterpart. This idea was, however, later abandoned after much reconsideration. Gallery KagerouHomare2.jpg|Artwork of Kagero by Homare for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Kagerou.jpg|Kagero as a Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). KagerouHomare1.jpg|Artwork of Kagero by Homare for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Kagero cipher2.png|Kagero as a Master Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Kagerou confession.jpg|Kagero's confession scene. Kagerouavatar.png|Kagero's official Twitter icon FEF_Kagerou_My_Room_Model.png|Kagero's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Stubs Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters